living_emerald_cityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
New Orleans, Louisiana
New Orleans (/njuː ˈɔːrli.ənz, -ˈɔːrˈliːnz, -ˈɔːrlənz/, or /ˈnɔːrlənz/; French: La Nouvelle-Orléans nuvɛlɔʁleɑ̃ ) is a major United States port and the largest city and metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. The city is known for its distinct French and Spanish Creole architecture, as well as its cross-cultural and multilingual heritage. New Orleans is famous for its cuisine, music (particularly as the birthplace of jazz) and its annual celebrations and festivals, most notably Mardi Gras. The city is often referred to as the "most unique" in the United States. New Orleans is located in southeastern Louisiana, and occupies both sides of the Mississippi River. The heart of the city and its French Quarter is on the river's north side. As of 1990 it has a population of 496,938. The city seems to have a massive power of attraction to supernatural beings. Garou Stormbound Pack Bone Gnawers * ✝ Papa Legba, former alpha of the Bone Gnawers. He was allegedly killed by Golden Shadow's claive * ✝ Laweau, former beta of the Bone Gnawers. She might be familiar with voodoo magic. * Solomon Aville, Warder, Fostern, Ahroun * Lisa Laweau, Theurge * Mercedes, Ahroun * Hailey, Philodox * Desmond "Laweau" Brooks, Theurge, Master of Rite of the Bone Gnawers * +9 more Silver Fangs * Sebastian Aurelion "Golden Shadow" La Fleur, Ragabash, Adren, vicegerent of New Orleans. His best friend is probably the mayor. * Jade Chloe "Golden Heart" La Fleur, Philodox, 18 years old The pretty brunette is the daughter of Golden shadow, and Catherine's childhood accquaintance. * Cassandra La Fleur, Golden Shadow's Secretary * Guardian A, Kinfolk, drives a black Ford with a built in telephone * Guardian B, Kinfolk, owns expensive sunglasses * René Villeneuve, important politician, Kinfolk Fianna * Aaron "Fearless Blade" Fitzgerald, Galliard, Adren, owner of The Funky Pirates Blues Club Aaron is a trumpeter in his 50s with red hair. He speaks with a heavy southern accent and doesn't know when to quit according to his own statement. * Jennifer "Morgana" Gilroy, Theurge, Fostern Morgana is a quiet garou with black hair and red highlights * ✝ Kelly "Speaks Softly", soul singer * [[Sam "Two Gun"|'Sam "Two Gun"']], Metis, Philodox, hunchback, plays the trumpet * Desmond Fitzgerald, Kinfolk Aaron's redheaded son works at The Funky Pirates Blues Club. Glasswalker * Daniel "Seek Security"[[Daniel "Seek Security" Vaughn| Vaughn]], Adren, Philodox, business partner of Golden Shadow, Alpha of the Crescent steel Pack, CEO of the Vaughn Shipping Company * Elijah "Mirror Vision" Moran, Theurg, Adren, Crescent Steel Pack, noble goth * ✝ Lisa "Shattered Crystal", Ahroun, Adren * ✝ Rico "Gameboy" Valentine, Ragabash, Fostern *'James "Intel" Dunn', from San Francisco, Philodox, Homid, former FBI agent * Lydia Vaughn, Kinfolk, secretary Silent Strider * Zana, Taliya's 99 years old grandmother, has the sight * Stefano, Taliya's teenage brother * Philippo, Taliya's cousin Vampires There are approximately 20 Carmarilla and 3 "snake" vampires in the city. Additionally there is the Sabbath and at least one Ravnov. Camarilla * ✝ Charly Daniels, "Gang" vampire, has long, untrimmed fingernails, has several animal servants, * Gary Golden, Nosferatu, invisible and very smelly, our "slave". He wears a cape and lives in the sewers. To reach him you have to leave a note at the mausoleum of le chevalier. * ✝ Gerald van Hijke, "king", Le Chevalier's seneshall, wears a suit and is easily agitated by sassy remarks * Kitty, regular at the Isis Club, thought biting Cristobal was a good idea, Toreador * Le Chevalier, mysterious Vampire, is said to be very strong, prince of the Carmarilla in New Orleans, Toreador, owns a villa near La Fleur's * Richy la Salle, "leather jacket" * ✝ Robert McLloyd * Ryan Singh * Veronica Doe, '''"Gang" vampire, has long, untrimmed fingernails, her ghouls act like marionettes Sabbath * '''Esteban Navarro, leader of the Sabbath, former friend of Cristoba, drug dealer, "died" in prison Other * ✝ Leonardo di Pablo, Ravnov, romani vampire * Sokar, owns the Isis Club, probably has a big ego, "snake" * Zhō Fèng, child of lotus, eastern vampire, owns a pawn shop filled with occult objects Ghouls * Vincent Lambert, Ghoul * Dr. René Valentine, a veterinarian, Charly's ghoul, very addicted to whiskey, gets very talkative when drunk * Lucas, Fabrice's ghoul Other Inhabitants Humans * Christina, Dr Valentine's veterinary nurse, is super into Cristobal * Danny, organizes illegal pit fights and own a boxing ring near the Creole Gardens * Ethan Song, journalist for The Times-Picayune, Taliya's contact with benefits * Ian Kerrigan, bouncer at the Isis club * Janet Jackson, Tyler's wife, pregnant, great cook * Juan, owns a car workshop and is part of the underground racing scene * Justin, works for Danny * Lafayette, owner of a Jazz Club, fan of Catherine * Liam Duff, works at the port of New Orleans, taciturn * Dr. Nathan Faulkner, psychologist * Tyler Jackson, 34 years old, Police officer, has three children, the youngest son is not very talented at playing his keyboard * Hank Summers, DEA officer * Marc Morrial, mayor, is probaly a ghoul, commands * Marc Weathers, security guy in the garden district Others * Amanya Mukula, Ajaba, works as translator in the city, tries to keep out of trouble * Archibald "Archie", Nuvisha, Skater * Gabriel Lorca, owns the Morning Star, allegedly a demon * ✝ Ms Carter, Wraith, lives in the new flat * Louis, Corax at the Civic Center Park, likes to gossip, around 70 years old * Bastet presumably range the north of Louisiana * Mokolé are known to inhabit the Mississippi delta * Simba are on their way to get Amanya Unknown * Papa Midnite, owns the Jazzam Club, ally of Lorca, maybe a garou, maybe a warlock, maybe everything. He is the king of voodoo and likes drinking rum. * Raphaelo Martinez, leader of the Delta Crew * Bill Faulkner, Bounty hunter, looking for employees *'Monique Menant', possible acquaintance of Papa Midnight * Madame Do, seer, knows Amanya * Ms Susan Richards, seems to be involved with vampires, knows a lot about their political structure, owns a Doberman dog *'Absolon Bisane', successful Boxer, Gangs * Banshees, biker gang, leeches, block the streets at night and cause trouble for the racers * Delta Crew, Martinez' gang, lent money to Liam Duff * 113, another gang * Sons of Silence, biker gang, take care of club Morning Star. They occupy a pub next to the Morning Star. Places French Quarter * Satchmo Sept, located in the Louis Armstrong Park * Louis Armstrong Park, a rather weaver heavy park in the city, 12,5 hectare big. There is a broken lavatory, at least one trash can, a nearby phone box, a big watercourse, severals bridges, statues, and buildings * Jazz Lafayette * The Funky Pirates Blues Club * The House of Sorcery, possibly a very deadly vampire lair, humans are supposed to disappear there Faubourg Lafayette * Creole Gardens Guesthouse and Inn Little Woods * A phone box * Bayou Sauvage National Wildlife Refuge Holy Cross * The flat, previously occupied by Ms Carter, and a meth lab, now rented by the Stormbound pack Outskirts * Isis Club, a techno club crammed with leeches * Jazzam, Papa Midnight's Club * Morning Star, mysterious club, the entry was forbidden to the Stormbound pack. It's supposed to reveal the worst in each Garou. Touro * Magazine Pawn Shop Garden District * Silverfang villa * Le Chevalier villa The harbor * Cradle of the Sabbath, under control of the "snakes" City Park * Preferred hunting spot of the "Gang" vampires Civic Center Park * The place to be for Corax' Milan * Neal Auction Co, belongs to the snakes Cental City * Mathew Claytion Inc, belongs to the snakes Elmwood * The Stadium, a secret Caern to the Bone Gnawers 19699218.jpg The-Funky-Pirate-Blues-Club-building-on-Bourbon-Street-in-the-French-Quarter.jpg 01.jpg zephyrfield.jpg Kategorie:Louisiana